Ejercicios Nocturnos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Misteriosamente Lynn empieza a ejercitarse durante las noche, cosa que llama la atención de Lincoln, pero todo esto marcará el comienzo de una noche llena de pasión. Advertencia: Loudcest y Lemon. Dedicado para ezcu.


**Ejercicios Nocturnos:** **También a pedido de ezcu, aquí se viene el turno de Lynn, una de las Loud más llamativas y que ha recibido muchos "aportes" por parte de los fans, en especial los dibujos y los cambios físicos por ser deportista, en especial por hacerla musculosa y con buen cuerpo y que la pongan de pareja con Lincoln.**

 **Bueno, gente, aquí les advierto que esta historia tendrá mucho Loudcest y será clasificación "M" con Lemon, así que no es apta para menores de edad, se los dejo advertido aquí arriba para que no hayan confusiones ni miedo.**

 **Como siempre pongo en todas mis historias, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon.**

 **El objetivo es solo entretener. Nuevamente aviso: Mucho Loudcest y clasificación "M".**

* * *

 **Ejercicios Nocturnos:** \- _"¿Todavía sigue afuera?" Terminamos de cenar y aún ella sigue entrenando, ni siquiera se dio unos minutos para esperar a que le bajara la comida, ¿Qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza? ¿Tendrá algún evento importante esta semana?"_. Se preguntaba Lincoln, quien veía desde la ventana de su habitación a su hermana Lynn, la cual estaba haciendo ejercicios en el patio trasero de la casa, sin detenerse para nada.

Aquellos días, Lynn se la pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando afuera, haciendo ejercicios y cardio-aparatos en el gimnasio de la ciudad, pero lo que nadie sabía era que ella también tenía algo en mente y no se trataba de una competencia o un partido de suma importancia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lynn se hallaba concentrada en sus ejercicios, no tenía ningún objetivo en mente, ni tampoco un partido por el cual debía ganar, sino que quería hacerlo solamente para matar el tiempo, no sentirse aburrida y mantener su buen estado físico consigo.

\- _"Perfecto, esta chica Loud ya está lista para todo"_. Pensó ella, quien se retiró, dando por finalizada las actividades y volvió a su casa, donde se disponía a darse una buena ducha, ya que estaba toda sudada por semejante día.

* * *

\- _"Parece que ya ha terminado, mejor me voy a dormir, no será que intente probar sus puños conmigo"._ Pensó Lincoln, quien tomó rápidamente aquella decisión, saltando hacia su cama, abriéndola y disponiéndose a hundirse en los sueños de Morfeo, antes de que su hermana lo usara como saco de boxeo en cualquier momento oportuno y más ahora que sus hermanas más pequeñas estaban dormidas por completo.

* * *

Lynn había entrado al baño, donde se desvistió, mostrando su cuerpo, estaba hermosa, podía verse sus piernas que habían ganado musculatura junto con sus bellos pechos, cosa que mantuvo en vilo a cierto Loud, el cual podía escuchar la caída del agua hacia ella, disfrutando ahora un merecido descanso luego de tanto entrenar sin parar.

\- _"Lincoln"._ Pensó ella, ya podía "sentir" como su hermano y su corazón latían a más no poder; se estaba reservando un momento así, mientras que se bañaba y quitaba todo rastro de sudor, esperaría a que sus cabellos se sacaran y luego iría a su cuarto, para darle una "visita nocturna" al peli blanco.

* * *

Tomó varios minutos con bañarse y vestirse para irse a dormir en la habitación que compartía con Lucy, pero de seguro ella estaría despierta, escribiendo sus poemas o haciendo otra cosa, así que se dirigió hacia el pasillo, avanzando en silencio, mientras que estiraba su mano derecha en la perilla de la puerta e ingresaba en dicho lugar, dispuesta a tomar a su hermano por su sorpresa.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó ella, pero él no estaba, ¿dónde podía hallarse? ¿acaso se había ocultado? ¿ya había alcanzado un nivel más alto ese miedo que sentía en Lynn por usarlo como saco de boxeo?.

Comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación, no había nadie, pero miró un único sitio que jamás se había pensado echar el ojo: El armario.

* * *

\- _No, no, ¡NO! ¡ESTOY MUERTO, YA ME DESCUBRIÓ!._ Intentaba ahogar sus gritos de pánico, pero ya era tarde: Lynn había descubierto su escondite, así que estiró sus manos y abrió las perillas de las dos puertas que llevaban al interior del armario, donde encontró al peli blanco, echo bolita en el piso, temblando a más no poder ante el juego que su hermana tenía pensado hacer.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces ahí tirado como si te fueran a matar?. Preguntó Lynn.

\- No...aléjate, no...no...no...Intentaba hablar, pero sentía que sus oraciones se quedaban detenidas justo al salir de su boca, por lo cual eso causó una molestia en la castaña, quien lo tomó del cuello de su remera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿No te gusta cómo entreno? Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo con tu cuerpo, jejeje. [Dijo ella, con un tono tan extraño, mientras que pasaba sus dedos por el delgado cuerpo del peli blanco] Tendrías que hacer más ejercicio, Linc, mírate, estás hasta los huesos. Le remarcó ella cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba demasiado delgada y tocaba con fuerza sus brazos, causando que éste gritara por la presión].

\- Lynn. Pidió Lincoln, pero ella no le iba a dejar hablar.

\- Vamos, Linc, vamos a "ejercitarnos". Pidió ella, quien entraba en calor.

\- Pero si son las 23:50 PM, ¿estás loca?. Preguntó y poniendo como obstáculo lo tarde que era.

\- No te estoy hablando de hacer ejercicios afuera, tonto; te estoy hablando de _"otros ejercicios"_. Señaló ella y a lo último quedaba totalmente pegado su rostro con el de su hermano, el cual sudaba frío, como si estuviera en medio de la intemperie.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?. Preguntó él y su "respuesta" fue que la muchacha lo tomara en sus brazos y lo lanzara contra la cama, evitando no golpearse contra la pared, ya que despertaría a sus padres o alguna de sus hermanas.

\- Vamos a _"ejercitarnos",_ hermanito y nadie nos va a molestar. Fue su sentencia y cerraba con llave la puerta del cuarto.

Lincoln sentía como si su corazón fuera a colapsar por tanta presión, su propia hermana tenía pensado hacerle algo que nunca olvidaría, pero ¿qué iba a ser? ¿Qué le haría?: Todo lo iba a descubrir justo ahora.

\- Vamos, muchacho, vamos, haz que me sienta orgullosa. Ordenó ella, quien se arrojó como una tigresa hambrienta sobre su presa, lista para saborearla e inmovilizándolo.

\- Lynn, Lynn...escucha, ¿sabes que esto está prohibido? Si alguien se llega a enterar, a ti te van a mandar a un hospital mental conmigo y nos tildarán de degenerados, ¿entiendes? Así que por favor, deja lo que estás haciendo y ve a dormir. Intentó Lincoln convencerla por las buenas, pero ya su hermana estaba decidida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Linc? ¿Miedo, angustia?. Preguntaba con un tono juguetón la castaña.

\- No...n...Fue su vano intento de respuesta, pero ella no lo iba a dejar responder así de fácil, aún mientras que usara la razón, la lógica y el sentido común.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Lincoln: Te preocupas tanto por nosotras, jeje, pero ¿alguna vez has gozado de tu vida? Esto solo lo vivirás una vez, ¿te queda claro en esa cabecita? Una...sola...vez. Le dijo Lynn, quien se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos de su hermano, mientras que acercaba sus labios, los cuales su hermano ejercía resistencia, pero en aquel momento ella lo besó profundamente.

\- _¡LYNN!_. Fue el grito ahogado de Lincoln, el cual caía bajo el poder su hermana deportista.

La muchacha terminó con su beso, el primer "entrenamiento" había pasado, ahora venía otro momento importante.

\- Bien, muy bien, Linc, has pasado tu primera prueba, jeje, ahora vayamos con un poco de cardio. Pidió la castaña, bajándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos a su hermano, el cual se estaba horrorizando y aún trataba de sacársela de encima.

\- Lynn, no, por favor, no. Pedía en cada instante, pero todo resultaba en vano.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Acaso no quieres probar estos muslos bien esculpidos por los Dioses? Jejeje. Preguntó ella, parándose en medio de la cama, como una Diosa y revelando su hermoso cuerpo.

\- _"Dios...Qué...Qué belleza...¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! ¡ESTOY MAL, MUY MAL DE LO QUE PIENSO AHORA...ELLA ES MI HERMANA!"._ Pensaba Lincoln, quien sentía como Lynn se quitaba sus panties blancas y jugaba con el miembro viril de su hermano, como si fuera un muñeco y éste ya estaba erecto.

\- Jejeje, el amiguito se ha despertado, jejeje. Reía ella, disfrutando de los miedos de Lincoln y aprovechando para empezar con el nuevo ejercicio que tanto quería disfrutar.

Inmediatamente ella se sentó en las piernas de Lincoln, introduciendo el pene de él en su vagina, despacio, cosa que aterraba al pobre peli blanco, mientras que su hermana se ruborizaba y disfrutaba de cómo iba avanzando aquel miembro viril y llegaba hacia el himen, el cual era la barrera entre la virginidad y el paso nuevo.

\- No, no, por favor detente, te lo ruego, no puedo, no puedo hacer algo como ésto. Pidió Lincoln, sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

\- No seas gallina y hazte hombre, hermano, vamos. Le animaba.

\- Pero...Intentó una vez más hablar.

\- Vamos, no se lo diré a nadie, si es que tú no se lo dices a mama y papa primero. Impuso Lynn las "reglas del juego".

\- _"Dios, ella tiene mucha fuerza, yo ni siquiera puedo reaccionar, tengo el cuerpo sumamente pesado, encima estamos...estamos...haciéndolo, Dios, ¿en qué nos convertimos?"._ Se preguntaba Lincoln, viendo todo correr a la velocidad de la luz, como si se tratara de una película en sus ojos, donde Lynn y él eran los protagonistas.

Los gritos de placer de Lynn eran por lo bajo, sabía que, aunque fuera bastante bueno, debía callarse la boca y no hacer ruido, sino despertaría a sus padres y hermanas, los cuales descubrirían lo que le hacían a su hermano y sería tratada de loca e incestuosa.

\- O...Oh...Oh, Lynn. Le llamó el peli blanco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya vas a soltarlo?. Preguntó su hermana.

\- Siento como una presión dentro de mi pene, no sé qué es, pero...En aquel momento, Lincoln terminó por acabar dentro de su hermana, la cual se regocijaba, disfrutando ese néctar tan ansiado y que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo, usé protección para evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes, en especial el embarazo. Dijo la castaña, mostrando los envoltorios de los preservativos que había usado ella y para su hermano, el cual podía respirar tranquilo, pero aún no terminaba el "desafío".

Luego de disfrutarlo en su vagina, ahora venía la siguiente parte: Lynn se desprendió despacio del pene de su hermano, para luego llevarlo hacia sus nalgas, poniéndose en cuatro y dejando en blanco al pobre peli blanco.

\- ¿Listo para la última prueba?. Preguntó ella.

\- _"Dios...mira su trasero...es...es perfecto"_ Pensó Lincoln, ya bajo los efectos del amor y el placer, pasando sus manos sobre aquellas partes del cuerpo de su hermana, sintiendo como era arrastrado hacia ese lado oscuro.

\- Sabía que te gustaría, al fin lo entiendes, Linc, al fin lo entiendes. Dijo ella y entonces su hermano la fue penetrando suavemente, haciendo que ella se aferrara con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama.

Entre cada embestida, el peli blanco se mantenía nervioso, sabía que debía controlarse, todo estaba bajo control, nadie se iba a enterar, Lynn gemía en voz baja para evitar que ningún otro pariente de la Casa Loud se despertara y la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada con llave, así todo era seguro.

\- _Sí, sí, sí, Lincoln, sí._ Decía ella, pidiendo más y fue entonces que dejó de estar en cuatro, sentándose en las piernas de su hermano, continuando con el sexo anal, mientras que el muchacho la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura.

Ya el cuerpo de su hermano no aguantaba más la presión, se sentía ya cansado de tanta acción, así que decidió ir terminando.

\- Creo que vi el Cielo. Dijo Lincoln, recostado en su cama con Lynn.

\- Wow, no me lo esperaba, hicimos muy buenos _"ejercicios nocturnos",_ jejeje. Dijo la castaña, dándole un ligero golpe en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Auch. Se quejó del dolor.

\- No seas llorón, Lincoln, vamos, lo disfrutaste, ¿no?. Preguntó ella con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Me obligaste a hacerlo, Dios, espero que no vayan a enterarse mama, papa o las chicas. Temió el peli blanco, el cual estaba más nervioso que nunca.

Pero en aquel momento, Lynn puso su dedo índice en los labios del atemorizado chico, haciendo que dejara de hablar.

\- Shhh, nuestro secreto quedará guardado para siempre, tú tranquilo, Mi Amor. Respondió la deportista, quien le compartió un tierno beso en los labios, dejando al joven sorprendido y fue entonces que decidió seguirla, si no podía, era mejor unirse a sus filas y lo hizo, la terminó besando y ambos se recostaron en la cama del muchacho, quedándose dormidos.

Pronto comenzaría a llegar un nuevo día en Royal Woods y un secreto permanecería para siempre sellado entre las paredes de la habitación de Lincoln y los labios de ambos chis para toda la vida.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Creo que, siendo honesto, jamás en mi vida había escrito un fanfic con Lemon, nunca, bueno hice un intento el año pasado pero no me salió como quería. Pero tengo la sensación que éste está bien :).**

 **Vuelvo a repetir que esta historia One-Shot es de clasificación "M" con Loudcest y Lemon, así que los menores de edad no pueden leerla por el contenido que posee, ya lo dejé avisado más arriba, en el comienzo.**

 **Les seré sinceros, hay veces que Lynn me cae bastante mal por lo que le hace a Lincoln, sobre todo por el capítulo "No such luck" donde se pasaron en serio y sé que dirán _"fue solo un capítulo, no seas tan malo, no sigue un hilo de historia la serie"_ y lo sé, lo sé, comprendo lo que dicen y respeto sus posturas, pero en mi opinión, ese episodio no me cayó para nada bien (sumando el de "Study Muffin", "Detective o Consecuencias", "La Casa Verde" y "Pelea en la familia") ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Cuáles fueron los capítulos que no les gustaron en The Loud House?.**

 **Pero bueno, por otro lado espero que les guste este One-Shot y saludos para todos seguidores, en especial ezcu, quien fue que me pidió uno con Lincoln-Lynn :3.**

 **Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos ustedes :D.**


End file.
